doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Kao Ushi
Kao is going to be one of the main characters in Doll Eye. He works as a custodian/janitor. He is a supposed guardian angel of Alfred sent by God. Appearance Kao is a beige undead angel ram with large grey horns, curly brown hair, and small white wings. He lacks irises, but closed irises appear when his eyes are closed. He wears a light green turtleneck with darker green stripes, light brown shorts, long white socks, and black shoes. While wearing his black collar, which has a yellow bell attached to it, his wings grow larger and a yellow halo appears above his head. Personality Kao has a very kind heart and is willing to make everyone happy. He believes that everyone deserves a second chance and that everybody has good inside of them even if they don't seen to. Kao also likes to focus on the positive side of things/people. He hates violence, even if it's necessary. Kao desperately wants things to go right and always feels like it's his job to fix things. In the plot of Doll Eye, he will struggle to protect Alfred and change Mystery's mind. His unability to fix these problems will give him giant amounts of frustration. He's very sensitive, naive, lazy, and he tends to overreact. He is also great at hiding negative feelings. Relationships Alfred Brown Main Article: Alfred Brown Alfred and Kao are known to be good friends. Kao is said to have feelings for Alfred and doesn't hide it from him. However, Alfred doesn't possess the same feelings and believes that they're just friends. This hurts Kao, but he tries his best to get over it and move on. Kao is also a guardian angel whose job is to protect Alfred. Because of his personality, it's not easy for him to get his job done properly, which will cause a lot of trouble for both him and the one he loves. Trivia * Kao has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog.ask-kao * Originally, Kao was supposed to have a paper bag to cover his face, but it was eventually removed. * The name "Kao" comes from the fact that it has the same pronunciation of cow. This is the reason why Mystery believes he's actually a cow. * The name Kao, or (顔), means "face" in Japanese. ** Ushi (牛), his surname, means cow in Japanese. * In his past life, Kao used to be a farmer who helped his older brother take care of their cows on a farm. He died at a young age, went to heaven because of his purity and became an angel. * Kao's angel power is dreams. ** Thanks to this, he can see other's dreams. However, he cannot interact with them or with the person that is dreaming. * Kao died while he was dreaming, which (most likely) means that he passed away in his sleep. * Kao cuts out holes big enough for his wings whenever he gets new clothing. Quotes Gallery Tumblr_pe18pgWZLo1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_pgp0qnb2xS1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_pfrs3pMfRa1w38tumo4_1280.png tumblr_inline_p823xksqeT1udfwwo_1280.png SSKM.png| Kao with Mystery in Sleepykinq's I Can Make You Meme flat,1000x1000,075,f.jpg|Chibi Kao available for merchandise. Tumblr_inline_pi8ywavicu1udfwwo_1280.png Kao_Headshot.jpg tumblr_inline_p4iflpSzZ51udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_p7c53zFILI1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_p7lf5mTtTJ1udfwwo_540.png|Kao as he appears in the Pick a Flower/Bumblebees are out meme. tumblr_p9xbdf2o3w1w38tumo1_1280.png tumblr_pb58tbjQWP1w38tumo1_540.png tumblr_pb58tbjQWP1w38tumo2_540.png tumblr_pb58tbjQWP1w38tumo3_540.png tumblr_pb5nmbRUYN1w38tumo1_1280.jpg|Chibi Kao flying in Sleepykinq's Kasane Territory meme Tumblr pafhyeUWHJ1w38tumo1 1280.png|Kao viewed in different angles. Screenshot_2018-07-05-15-54-31_kindlephoto-41273541.png Screenshot_2018-07-05-15-55-06_kindlephoto-41389936.png|Cheerful Kao Screenshot_2018-07-05-15-54-51_kindlephoto-41334121.png Screenshot_2018-07-05-15-55-11_kindlephoto-41427563.png Tumblr pkpvkk6MY11w38tumo1 500.png KaoAlfred2019.jpeg MysteryKaoAlfred2019.png|Official "concept" art. References Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Good Category:Content